


The Teachings

by NativeTongue



Series: The Teachings [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Girl Penis, Making Out, Oral Sex, Smut, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NativeTongue/pseuds/NativeTongue
Summary: “Do you think it’s lame that I’m still a virgin?”~~~~Chaeyoung wants to learn from her unnie.





	The Teachings

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on my tumblr blog (ffsjeongyeon) but posting here so more people can see it. The world needs more Jeong/Chaeng. This is actually kind of sweet imo lol. Okay enjoy bye.

“Jeongyeon unnie…” Chaeyoung’s voice delicately sounded in the comfortable silence that had fallen between the two girls. They had been hanging out in the living room of their shared house, the rest of the girls out for the day, either working their day jobs or spending time elsewhere. The two girls had independently decided to stay in and relax, both having time off, and had naturally congregated in the common area – Jeongyeon sitting on the sofa and Chaeyoung sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, a book abandoned next to her.

“Mm?” Jeongyeon’s eyes didn’t leave her phone screen for a second, completely enthralled by a game. Chaeyoung took this time to look her over and quickly admire her. Jeongyeon’s black cap was placed on her head, so low it almost covered her eyes, and tendrils of her blonde hair poked messily out the sides. Her large black hoodie and grey sweatpants further gave her the look of effortless swagger. The type of aesthetic that screamed ‘I threw this on today just so I could come round your house after you texted me last minute’. _Unnie is so cool._ Her legs were lazily spread open in front of her, and Chaeyoung swallowed hard as her eyes hesitated on the other girl’s crotch.

“Unnie.” Chaeyoung called again, waiting for her to take her eyes off her phone screen. It didn’t happen.

“What?” Jeongyeon’s fingers continued moving at lightning speed across the screen. Chaeyoung decided to just bite the bullet.

“Do you think it’s lame that I’m still a virgin?”

There was a short silence as the older girl decided how to respond. She didn’t even put down her phone, so used to sexual talks like this with the older girls. She was slightly surprised that it was coming from the second youngest though.

“No.”

“Even though the other girls have had experience?”

“Nope.”

“Eeeeeven though you’ve been with Sana, Jihyo and Nayeon?”

There was another short silence and finally Jeongyeon put her phone down, a frown appearing on her face in confusion and perhaps slight annoyance.  
“Why would that affect whether I think it’s lame that you’re a virgin? And how do you know about that anyway?”

Chaeyoung smiled cheekily, her deep dimple appearing on her cheek, and Jeongyeon’s frown slowly disappeared.

“Nayeon unnie has a big mouth. I heard her talking about it with the other two in her room. They stopped when they saw me though.” Her smile faded. “They still think I’m a baby too.”

“I don’t think you’re a baby. It’s good that you haven’t got with any random person just to get it over with. Virginity is a beautiful thing, Chaeng.”  
For some reason, these words made the younger girl blush.

“I guess, but it’s just annoying that I feel like I have no experience doing anything. What’s going to happen when I meet a guy and I can’t even do anything without thinking I’m doing it wrong? I haven’t even made out with anyone yet.”

Chaeyoung looked so down that Jeongyeon quickly patted the seat next to her on the sofa, inviting her up. Once the younger girl was settled in beside her, she put her arm around her shoulders.

“You don’t need to be worried about that. It’s okay that you’re not ready-“

“I am ready!” Chaeyoung interrupted, her blush still residing on her cheeks. She cleared her throat. “I mean, I am ready, I just…” Jeongyeon watched as Chaeyoung took a deep breath to steady herself, then bravely put her hand on the older girl’s thigh, looking up at her with her big eyes. “I just wanna practice. You know, to be ready for when I do find someone special. You know?”

Once again, the silence sat heavy in the air. Both girls just looked at eachother – Chaeyoung nervous and Jeongyeon just shocked. Chaeyoung quickly explained her thinking.

“It’s just I know you have a lot of experience and I think I can learn super well from you, and I know from what Nayeon unnie was saying, that you have… other… parts… that might help. And I trust-“

“Okay, okay. I gotcha. Sorry, I just really didn’t expect that.” Jeongyeon chuckled slightly, watching Chaeyoung’s skin flush with a blush again. “Of course I’ll help you out, Chaeng.”

Chaeyoung’s eyes lit up and her dimple appeared again.

“You will? Thank you thank you thank you.” She hugged her unnie’s arm to her chest tightly, then shot to sitting up straight. “Okay, how do we-“

“Chill, little cub.” Jeongyeon teased, amused at how excited she was. “Let me put on some music or something first.” She picked up her phone again and was about to put on some The Weeknd on or something, when Chaeyoung took her phone from her and put on her own playlist to play over the Alexa speaker in the room.

“I already made a good playlist for this.”

“I guess you’ve been ready for a while, huh?” Jeongyeon smirked slightly, kind of loving how enthusiastic Chaeyoung was about the whole thing. So enthusiastic it seemed, that no sooner than the first verse of ‘Shot Clock’ by Ella Mai started, she climbed onto Jeongyeon’s lap, straddling her legs.

“Yeah, I’ve been ready for a little while.”

Looking up at Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon gulped thickly and quickly regained her senses.

“Okay, so lean in gently and I’ll…” She trailed off as the younger girl already started leaning in and connected their lips softly. They started off with slow pecks, just getting used to each other, before Jeongyeon leaned back slightly and whispered that she should open her mouth a little more. She did so and Jeongyeon lightly touched her tongue with her own.

Chaeyoung let out a moan than surprised herself, and she jolted back.

“Are you okay? Was that okay?” Jeongyeon questioned, gauging her reaction.

“Yeah, I just… yeah.” Chaeyoung nodded quickly, connecting their lips, eager to try again. It felt weird to her but _good._ It felt sensual and she opened her lips even further, allowing Jeongyeon’s tongue to come further into her mouth and play with own. Jeongyeon turned her head to the side slightly to gain better access and Chaeyoung felt her hands go to her unnie’s shoulders, resting there and sometimes bunching up the fabric of her hoodie when it felt particularly good. Jeongyeon’s own hands fell to the younger girl’s strong thighs, stroking comfortingly with her thumbs. After a little time, Chaeyoung slowly became more confident and she found herself rocking gently in the other girl’s lap. After an especially excited rock, Jeongyeon’s hands shot down to her hips and grabbed, the pressure a stark contrast from how gentle she had been with everything else, making Chaeyoung pull away slightly from her lips in confusion.

“Sorry, I…” Jeongyeon cleared her throat. “That was pretty good. You’re a fast learner. I think you’re good now, right?” Her patted her hips with one hands, signalling for her to get off her. “I gotta, um, sort myself out.” Jeongyeon awkwardly tittered.

It was then that Chaeyoung noticed a hard bulge directly underneath her own crotch. It pressed up against her and even through Jeongyeon’s underwear, sweatpants and her own leggings, she could feel the steady warmth emanating from it.

“Is that…?” Chaeyoung’s wide eyes stared into Jeongyeon’s own. The older girl cleared her throat again and nodded.

“Uhh, yeah. Sorry. I know you only wanted to practice making out, but I can’t really control it when there’s a hot girl grinding on my lap.” They both shared a quick laugh before Chaeyoung looked down curiously at where they were connected.

“Can I… can I see it?” Her eyes shot back up to Jeongyeon’s in question. “I’ve never… you know. Seen one in real life. I think it would really help me out.”

“Oh.” Jeongyeon gulped and looked away for a moment. “Um, yeah okay. I guess you can have a look…? You’ll have to… you know, get off me for a sec.”

Chaeyoung hesitated for a quiet second, before rocking her hips once more with purpose, now paying attention to the hard mass underneath her, her eyes locked onto the other girl’s face to see her reaction.

As soon as she did this, all the breath seemed to leave Jeongyeon’s lungs. Her hands shot back to grabbing the other girl’s hips, at first almost stopping her but then guiding her, helping her with the movement. “Ahh.” Her eyes rolled slightly under hooded lids and her hips very gently pushed upwards at the same time Chaeyoung’s hips rolled downwards. “Jesus.” Chaeyoung’s grinned at the older girl’s reaction, loving it how good she could make her feel with such a simple motion. “That’s so good, babe.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They continued for a minute more, Jeongyeon pushing up more and more as time passed, a small frown between her eyebrows. Chaeyoung had taken to making out with the older girl at the same time as rocking her hips, which she found a lot more fun than before. A big part of that may be being able to hear Jeongyeon’s stuttered breaths and feeling her quiet moans in her mouth. Eventually, Jeongyeon leaned back, wiping sweat from her brow (much to Chaeyoung’s amusement).

“Okay, I really gotta…” The older girl referenced down to her crotch with her eyes, and Chaeyoung quickly slipped off her lap and knelt on the carpet in front of her. After receiving a questioning look, she reasoned that she wanted a close up view, which drew out a laugh and a shrug from the other girl. The sweatpants were speedily shoved down to her knees, and Chaeyoung was amazed at how she could see the outline so clearly through her briefs. There was a dark, wet patch through the underwear and Chaeyoung felt weirdly proud that she had done that to her. _I did that! Me!_

“Can I…?” Jeongyeon’s thumbs were hooked into the band of her briefs. She didn’t want to take them straight off and freak Chaeyoung out, just in case. Turned out she didn’t need to be worried as the younger girl enthusiastically nodded her head, smiling gently. As her underwear came off, Jeongyeon’s cock slapped back at her stomach, rock hard.

Chaeyoung’s first reaction was to laugh.

Instead of feeling uneasy or embarrassed, this did the opposite for Jeongyeon. It relaxed her, reminding her that this wasn’t meant to be anything serious. She was just helping out her friend and having some fun at the same time. Jeongyeon let out a laugh as well, her eyes turning to crescents in mirth.  
“I know, dicks look weird, right?”

“So weird! Holy shit.” Chaeyoung laughed some more, then apologised. “Sorry, I really didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just so… big.”

“Oh, thank you.” Jeongyeon smiled, still watching Chaeyoung’s look of amazement on her face. She wrapped her hand around the bottom of her shaft, holding it upwards to give her a better angle.

“It really does look like a mushroom. Like, that bit.” She pointed at the head and touched it gently with her index finger, quickly pulling her hand back and looking at Jeongyeon’s face. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Jeongyeon’s smile got wider. This was fun. Chaeyoung was so cute. As she thought, she absently stroked herself a few times, a bit of precome leaking out the head. She wiped her thumb over it, collecting the fluid and letting it aid in her hands movement. “Is this okay?” She wasn’t sure if she was overpassing any boundaries. It was one thing to show the girl her dick, another to actively touch herself in front of her.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Chaeyoung assured, eyes watching her expert hand in curiosity. “Can I take over?”

Jeongyeon was confused for a moment, before she saw the younger girl’s hand hesitatingly wrapping itself around Jeongyeon’s.

“Oh. Of course, yeah. Please do.” She took off her own hand and Chaeyoung grasped her shaft tightly. “Not that hard though. Let me…” Jeongyeon put her hand around the other girl’s, guiding her. “Like this.”

“Okay. Like this?” Jeongyeon took her hand off and let her do it on her own to see.

“Yeah. Just like that. That’s perfect, babe.”

It was a little awkward for Chaeyoung as she tried to get used to the movement of her hand going up and down on her shaft.

“Do you, um. Do you remember with my thumb-“ Chaeyoung quickly swiped her thumb over her leaking head, just as Jeongyeon had done earlier. “Ahh. Yeah just like that.” The longer she jerked her off, the more Chaeyoung got used to it. She curiously stroked her finger from her other hand down the pronounced vein on the underside of the cock, with lead her eyes to the pair of balls at the base of the shaft.

“What about these?” Chaeyoung wasn’t sure whether she was able to put them in the hand that was going up and down the shaft, so she inquisitively gently gathered them in her other hand. Jeongyeon moan almost startled her.

“Ugh. Yeah, you can, um. You can… do that.” By her unnie’s reaction, that was definitely a good move. She softly played with the two spheres inside the sack of skin, stroking them between her fingers. “Yessss.” She had to fleeting thought of whether or not she could fit both of them in her mouth at the same time, and so decided to test.

Jeongyeon’s reaction was definitely positive.

“Holy shit! Chaeng. Jesus.” Her back came off the back of the couch where she was heavily slouching. “Warn a girl first, fuck.” Jeongyeon chuckled. Chaeyoung would’ve apologised then and there, but her mouth was a bit full at that moment. Turns out she could just about put both balls in her mouth, but she found it a lot more fun to just take one at a time and be able to swirl her tongue around it. She made sure not to use her teeth, as she had read something somewhere that that was definitely a bad thing to do. As her mouth was busy with her balls, her right hand busy still stroking her shaft and her other hand resting on her thigh, her eyes watched Jeongyeon’s face, making sure everything she did was right. By the looks of things, she was doing pretty well.

“You look real cute right now.” Jeongyeon smirked down at her, loving the image. Chaeyoung pulled away from her balls and laughed.

“I always look cute. It’s kinda my thing.”

Chaeyoung shot a cheeky grin at her, then looked down and slowly leaned back down. This time, she poked her tongue out and rested it on the underside of the head. Jeongyeon’s breath stuttered. The younger could feel a small bump right where her tongue touched and when she softly rubbed her tongue back and forth over it, Jeongyeon’s eyes rolled into the back of her head.

“Oh my god…” The older girl moaned out. “That’s such a good spot.” After a few more times over, Jeongyeon pulled back slightly. “Sorry, that’s a little sensitive. Maybe only touch it a couple times between other stuff?” Chaeyoung nodded understandingly and Jeongyeon stroked her cheek in thanks.

The younger girl was a little worried that she couldn’t fit the entire shaft in her mouth at once, so she started mouthing and kissing at the sides instead, running her tongue over the skin sloppily. Jeongyeon’s head leaned back again and hit the back of the sofa with a groan.

“Fuuuuuuck.”

After a couple times round of her going up and down like that, Jeongyeon gave a gentle suggestion.

“Do you think you’d be able to put your lips on the head?” Chaeyoung went straight to wrapping her lips around the leaking, bulbous head and Jeongyeon let out another moan. “Ah, fuck. Yes, just like that. Use your tongue as well, yeah?” She did so and Jeongyeon’s eyes slid closed. Her hand carded itself through Chaeyoung’s hair, not grabbing, just tenderly holding her head. “Okay, do you think you could keep stroking with your hand again while doing that with your tongue at the same time?” It took a second to get used to doing both actions at the same time, but she knew she had it down when she saw Jeongyeon’s eyes rolling from underneath her closed lids, and her mouth drop open. She could taste the muted, salty fluid leaking onto her tongue, and she swallowed the pre-come easily as she went along.

Jeongyeon’s hips started to roll gently, pushing her cock further into her mouth ever so slightly. “Ah, fuck. Oh my god, your mouth feels so good around me.” Almost unconsciously, her hips started to roll more enthusiastically, pushing deeper into Chaeyoung’s mouth. Having less control made the younger girl moan which surprised her. The head hit the back of her throat and made her gag heavily, not being used to the sensation. At this, Jeongyeon’s eyes shot open and she pulled back, taking her hand off her head.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Chaeyoung said, repeating what had been said earlier. “Can I try again? I wanna see how deep I can take you.”

Her words made Jeongyeon moan aloud. “Fuck. Yeah, okay.” She put her hand back in her hair, this time more on the back of her head. “Do you want me to help like this, or to just let you do your own thing?”

Chaeyoung remembered how she liked when she felt like she had less control over the situation, so asked for her help. She took the head back between her lips, smirking at Jeongyeon’s small huff of breath, then relaxed her throat as much as possible and started to go lower and lower. Jeongyeon’s hand gently pushed from behind, and just when she felt herself start to choke a little, she pulled back, took a breath, and tried again. Once again, Jeongyeon’s hand pushed lightly as she went down. This time she breathed through her nose and noticed she could take more. Before she started to come back up, she reflexively swallowed around the shaft in her throat. This caused a loud groan to escape from Jeongyeon, who had up until now been trying to keep calm and breath steadily through the whole deepthroating situation. Instead of fucking into Chaeyoung’s throat like she probably would have done to Nayeon, who fucking loved that type of thing, she quickly pulled back.

“I’m gonna come real soon, just so you know.” Jeongyeon’s cheeks were flushed and she swallowed before asking where the other girl would prefer her to come. Chaeyoung thought about it as she looked at how red the head now was.

“I think I want it in my mouth. I wanna know what it tastes like.”

Jeongyeon thought it was cutest and dirtiest thing she had ever seen. Chaeyoung’s swollen mouth coming out with that as she looked up at her unnie with those big eyes, pre-come smeared on her cheek and bottom lip.

“Okay, babygirl. In your mouth it is. Open up nice and wide for me and stick your tongue out.”

Chaeyoung did as she was told, and Jeongyeon put one hand back on her head to keep her still and used the other to stroke up and down her shaft. She could feel that she was approaching orgasm pretty soon, so quickly warned the other girl.

“Here it comes. Keep your mouth open and don’t waste a drop, okay? There’s a good girl.”

With Chaeyoung’s big eyes looking up at her, Jeongyeon rested the underside of her cock head on her tongue just as silky streaks of come shot out.

“Fuuuuucking hell yes. Take it all, baby.”

Chaeyoung tasted the salty fluid on her tongue and instead of keeping her mouth open, she closed her lips over the entire head as it continued to shoot the fluid into her mouth.

“Holy shit. Oh my god, yes. Ugh.” The hand on the back of her head clenching, gripping her hair tight and Chaeyoung found herself moaning in delight, grabbing Jeongyeon’s thighs tight with her hands. Eventually, Jeongyeon seemed to go boneless, letting go of her hair and melting back into the sofa underneath her.

“Fuck. Sorry if I was a bit rough. Let me get you a tissue to spit it into.” Jeongyeon mumbled, coming back to her senses relatively quickly.

Just as she was about to attempt to get up, Chaeyoung put a hand on her stomach, pressing her back into the sofa.

“No need.” Chaeyoung said, beaming, with an empty mouth and full stomach. “I’m a good girl.”


End file.
